Electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), or the like are powered by rechargeable batteries, and they need separate charging devices to recharge the batteries. In this regard, charging the batteries with a cable gives inconvenience to the user because it is difficult to recharge the battery outdoors and the cable always needs to be carried. To address this problem, wireless charging or contactless charging technologies have recently been developed and applied to many different electronic devices. The wireless charging technology using wireless power transmission and reception enables the battery to be automatically charged without need for a separate charging connector. Wireless charging improves the waterproof function and portability of electronic devices because there is no need for a wired charger, and thus significant developments of related technologies are expected in coming age of electric cars. Accordingly, a need exists for a wireless charging scheme to maximize portability of the electronic device and allow the electronic device to be charged anywhere.